


Hug 'n' sway

by LaMalefix



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMalefix/pseuds/LaMalefix
Summary: His eyes are on him.And it seems that the whole world stops its perpetual motion. That the music, which hums lightly in the air, is almost a distant and forgotten murmur.And they sway more than dance.





	Hug 'n' sway

There was a time, and perhaps Magnus doesn’t remember or doesn’t want to remember how long and how far, in which he took great care to dance in a certain way. The perfect movements, determined and elegant steps. Dancing was taxonomic in the society he lived in, in that empty first, and even in the darkest periods of his life, he learned dances with ease.

He had also become very good at dancing alone, especially in the last century.

But then Alec threw his arms around his neck, and swept the world beneath Magnus’s feet, changing his life in all possible ways.

And so yes, now more than dancing, they sway.

And it’s perfect.

His eyes are on him.

And it seems that the whole world stops its perpetual motion. That the music, which hums lightly in the air, is almost a distant and forgotten murmur.

And they sway more than dance.

Alec’s eyes are on him, and sometimes he looks down at the tip of those uncoordinated feet, or perhaps to escape Magnus’s gaze, in a silent attempt not to make mistakes. He doesn’t step back, but he’ll look down to hide from Magnus’s eyes.

And what Magnus feels is so sweet that he can’t believe in his own breath.

There is an urgency, in that silence punctuated only by the soft beating music that lingers in the room, a strange urgency that still moves slowly. It’s like electricity. It’s tension. It’s like the calm before the storm.

Magnus has decided to throw away all the attempts to drive him, agility and flexibility runes activated or not, Alec is kind of a tool, but it is so perfect, and sweet, and Magnus can’t even put into words. And he knows a lot of language, but he just can’t.

And so now that the music changes, and becomes an old slow motif on the piano, it’s the best time to do what it needs to be done.

Magnus lets his arm slip around Alec’s hips and gives him a smile that reddens his cheeks and makes him widen his eyes, reducing those marvellous irises to a thin frame around his pupil. And Alec passes his arms over his shoulders and reduces the already infinitesimal space between them.

Foot movement is minimal, and their breaths intertwine, and that urgency increases a tad more.

And Alec snorts softly against his face, before leaning his head against Magnus’s shoulder.

“I’m really that awful then, it’s already the slow dance part!” he says under his breath, as if someone were in that room, and were judging him.

Magnus laughs and moves his head just enough to kiss the crook of his neck. “I like this. This is my favourite part”.

Alec huffs again. “I know how you move, Magnus, I’ve seen you on the dancefloor…” he mumbles, pulling back and looking at him with his stubborn expression, all furrowed brow and tightened lips in a thin line.

“Well I know. We’ve been together for a while now” he answers and moves his hands from his hips until he reaches Alec’s buttocks to pull him better against his chest. “But I like this. I really like this”.

“Magnus.” he groans stern.

And Magnus just shudders against him and gets lost looking at him.

And Alec frowns more but does not let go, he has virtually stopped moving his feet.

“What? You are a piece of wood, I know. But that’s okay with me. At least I have an excuse so I can rub against you.” he mumbles, shooting him his most blinding smile.

“As if you needed an excuse to rub yourself against me” mumbles.

“I need an excuse for your sister’s wedding.” Magnus points out, grinning. “It would be inconvenient to scoop you up and hid in one of my favourite dark ravines of the Institute to make out, right? In front of the Clave delegates and whatnot... ”.

And Alec snorts and returns to rest his head against Magnus’s shoulder. “These lessons won’t go anywhere if we always end up slow dancing, you know”.

And Magnus grins and blows another kiss into his hair, just above his ear. “Oh shut up! You like it!” he huffs. “And, your sister just wants to avoid tripping with her dress on your graceless feet, take it easy”.

“Eh but do you understand that I can’t slow dance with my sister? Are you sure there isn’t a potion that could make me more coordinated in the dance?” he whispers.

“More coordinated, more musical, more graceful, more elegant...” he begins to enumerate.

And when Alec pulls himself up again, tight lips and wrinkled forehead, that _really?_ suspended in his sigh, Magnus stretches out to kiss the tip of his nose.

“For the twenty-sixth time, no: there is no potion that makes you vaguely decent in this dancing thing. If something is impossible, it is impossible, we have to embrace it”.

And Alec turns his eyes, and Magnus could swear he heard the sound of his eyeballs, with all the music. “You made me immortal.”

“That was clearly _very, very, very, very, very_ difficult,” replies Magnus, resuming his sway just slightly. “Certainly not impossible. This one, instead, is a desperate situation”.

And Alec moves his arms from his shoulders to grab Magnus’s buttocks and push him against his chest, reducing the already non-existent distance between the two of them. “I would say yes. Because as always when you and I train, we end up losing sight of the goal”.

“My goal is _clearly_ to take you to bed, naked. I don’t know yours, but… you know, mine is more than a suggestion” Magnus grins.

And Alec seems to think about it for a moment, a dreamy light in his eyes but then frowns again. “Magnus _focus_, shit: Isabelle is getting married in two weeks and I can’t dance a slow dance with my sister”.

“You can’t dance in general, but… go on” he replies grinning.

And that forces an annoyed huff from his husband.

“Plus, you know how sexy you are when you are training” Magnus adds, winking.

And Alec snorts on his face and Magnus would live just for this moment. To feel his breath on his skin.

That electricity is desire, that strange urgency is temptation. A temptation that shouldn’t last longer than this.

And Alec licks his lips, and maybe that’s how the Angels fall, or maybe that’s how the Devil tempts.

And Magnus has tried to resist so far. He tried to dance in time, to concentrate on music for the rest of their weird lesson, but now it’s too late.

He reaches out to remove from Alec’s lips that small grimace of disappointment with a hungry kiss. And when they break off, the music has changed, or maybe it’s gone, and dancing has become a memory.

Alec returns the kiss in a way so desperate that his whole body curves over him and rips his breath.

Magnus moves a hand to count the vertebrae of Alec’s back, to track with his fingers the scars that all those runes have left on his skin, under the fabric of the crumpled and faded shirt he wears, while the kisses get slippery and deep.

And when they break apart, they stick to each other’s lips, breathing on them.

And maybe Alec’s voice is a bit hoarse and trembles when he snorts a “This story that our lessons always end like this must end”.

And Magnus grins and sticks his fingers in the loops of Alec’s pants and just sways with the vague and distant murmur of music, before pulling him into the bedroom. “Never” he whispers on his lips before kissing fiercely him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this point you are my favourite person in the world!  
I hope you liked the work and if you want leave a feedback! 
> 
> So, yeah I'm not that good with deadlines, so this may be the only flufftober fic i'll ever write this year so, i don't even think this is going to be a part of a collection but maybe in future it's going to be! (fingers crossed)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
